


how he sees him

by theyaskedmeto



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, shit tone of metaphors and similies, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto
Summary: so many colours in the world... this is how they realise the importance of them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 21





	how he sees him

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my head for a while... and it's currently 10:54 pm... so fuck it lets just write something and post it straight away. also I wanted to try and write something without dialogue so here we goooo

**_Blue_ **

When Blaine pulls away from his kiss, Kurt's eyes are blue. Oceans of sapphire and cyan and turquoise swirling together to create depths of emotions and feelings and past-hurt and excitement.

And, of course, he’s seen Kurt’s eye colour before - but it’s never felt as deep as this, like the ocean, like he’s falling into it, into the unknown waters and his feet are metres and metres away from the seabed, swimming in the colours of his irises until he’s drowning in them as if he can hardly breathe, but this time… this time it’s comforting. And instead of the water being so cold that it hurts, it’s warm and friendly and it’s like it’s something he’s always known. 

And blue is his new favourite colour.

**_Hazel_ **

When Kurt pulls back, hazel surrounds him, hazel eyes staring into his. 

He used to think the colour brown was a boring, ugly colour, but now everything has changed, and hazel reminds him of long walks through forests with his Mom, holding her hand as he kicks the leaves in his wellington boots, squealing and laughing as his Dad holds his other hand and them both lifting him up and swinging him, and Kurt remembers how he felt like he was floating.

He’s floating now, but his feet are fully pressed to the ground as Blaine’s hands are still closed around his arms, and his lips are still tingling from the embrace. 

And hazel reminds him of butterflies, the common ones that he sees in the garden, tortoiseshells and meadow browns and painted ladies. But he knows there’s nothing common about him and Blaine, god— there’s never been anything so _rare_ in his life as him and Blaine. Because in Blaine’s eyes are swirls of oranges and golds - like the tips of wings of a butterfly, intricate and unexplored and hidden.

But what he feels now isn’t fragile, it isn’t painted or disguised — maybe even nothing like a butterfly wing. What Kurt feels for Blaine is like a tidal wave, so strong and unrelenting, only crashing once it hits the shore, the sheer impact of their feelings making others ache and wish and hope for something like theirs. And maybe the only thing that feels like a butterfly to Kurt about their relationship is the tossing and turning in his stomach, and suddenly butterflies are so alike to tidal waves, the fluttering and crashing against his belly.

But he welcomes it - this unknown feeling - this sense of newness and uncertainty - like it’s suddenly warm and comforting. Like it’s something he’s always wanted, always needed in the back of his mind, and now all those feelings have come tumbling to the front, and now all he _wants_ is Blaine.

And hazel is his new favourite colour. 

**_Red_ **

Kurt’s lips are red. 

Prickling but soft from the kiss, perfectly shaped and supple. 

It’s how Blaine feels — red, but not in a bad way, _never_ in a bad way with Kurt. He feels warm, cheeks tinged crimson and suddenly all senses alert, alarms in his brain sounding at every touch of a fingertip that’s still holding his skin, every little piece of dust floating through the air, making itself known. 

Blaine remembers how red is also associated with strength and courage, and he feels strong — feels like he could do anything like this. Staring back into Kurt’s eyes, still holding his arms, just… staring, he feels invincible. I have you by my side and now I can do anything. And Kurt’s looking back at him with such sureness, such awareness of everything that could happen to them now. Because they both just know. They know how they feel now. 

And all of a sudden red isn’t related to blood or sacrifice or hurt anymore, red means so much more to him, so all-consuming that Blaine is struck by the obviousness of it all — that red means love. Red means putting your heart in the hands of another human being and trusting them with all your worth. Red means devotion, and honesty, and serendipity, and above all… happiness. 

It’s only seconds until their lips are crashing back together again and Blaine doesn’t know how to choose between red or blue, as the colours fade together making something that could only be identified as Kurt. 

He learns to see him all over again.


End file.
